The growth and seeming ubiquity of the Internet in the past few years has led to an explosion of applications and software that takes advantage of the constant network connection that mobile devices offer users. Nowadays, users of mobile devices can share photos, thoughts, ideas, and even food choices with friends and the public in general. However, what they cannot share, as yet, are location specific experiences.
Current mobile devices are equipped to take digital photographs, audio recordings, text input, and other types of media input. These photographs, recordings, text, and other media can be shared with friends and the world in general by way of full-blown blogs, micro-blogging websites and applications, picture sharing websites and applications, and, of course, other avenues in social media. A mobile device user can snap a digital photograph of a tree and share that photo with his or her friends through photo sharing applications or the photograph can be shared by being posted on a social media website such as Facebook™. Similarly, a user can share his or her experience regarding a restaurant or store by marking and reviewing that restaurant on websites that offer reviews on such establishments. A user can also share his or her thoughts on a place or location by sending a short text-based message regarding that place or location to a micro-blogging site such as Twitter™. However, none of these options take into account that the relevance of information might significantly increase when the users are at the associated physical location. To continue with the example above of a tree, a user can only share that tree's location with others by perhaps posting the tree's physical location online. The physical experience of being at that specific location with the tree cannot, as yet, be shared online.
From the above, there is therefore a need for methods, systems, and devices which mitigate if not overcome the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art. A means of easily sharing a physical location with others using an online medium while also sharing media content would be desirable.